What Could Be A Better Day?
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Harm is having a great day or is he? (CHARACTER DEATH)


Title: What Could Be A Better Day?  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Set about a year in the future.   
Summary: Harm's having a great day or is he? (WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH)  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or the song.   
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Have you ever just had one of those mornings when you knew that everything in the world was perfect and thought that your life couldn't get any better? I love days like that. I love days like today. I don't know why I'm in such a great mood. I could be that I just won a case against Sturgis that nobody thought I could win or the fact that I'm all caught up on my paperwork? Or it possibly might be that I woke up this morning wrapped up in the arms of a dark headed beauty who is mine and mine only. Whatever the reason I can't help myself from whistling Anchors Away as I stroll through the bullpen toward her office to ask her out for lunch. I get a few glares as I stroll through the busy office from a few marines, but who cares it's a great day to be alive.   
  
"Hey Mac, want to grab some lunch?" I pop into her office. She's sitting there at her desk typing on her computer. I tiny piece of hair falls in her face and she gently pushes it back behind her ears to it's rightful place.   
  
"I really wish I could Harm, but I'm swamped with the Maxwell hearing. Closing is tomorrow. Sorry."   
  
"Hey it's okay. Can I bring you back anything?" I ask.  
  
"No that's okay. I think I'm just going to grab something from the fridge here."  
  
"Suit yourself. I'm going to the bank and then head over to that little deli down the street if you need me for anything." I wave and head out of the office before anyone can stop me.   
  
  
  
As I step out of my car and into the bank I can help but to think of how lucky I am. I've got a great family even though mom and Frank live in La Jolla, I've got great friends, a wonderful boss and career and an angel laying beside me every night. That's actually why I'm heading to the bank. On my way home from New York last week I came across this beautiful diamond ring that would look perfect with a gold band sitting on Sarah's left hand. That is if she'll have me. My train of thought is stopped as I see a flash and feel a pain rip through my chest. I reach down and feel the crimson red liquid quickly spread across my crisp white uniform. All I can think about it Sarah's glorious face waiting for me at the top of the stairs of our Alexandria home. Standing there basking the glow of the sunlight. A voice interrupts my happiness. I see money floating around me and a body laying next to mine motionless.   
  
"We've lost him." A voice says. Somehow I know they can't be talking about me, even though I see it with my own eyes because for some odd reason I see Sarah again standing at the top of those stairs the glow from the sun behind her. I climb those stairs I've climbed a thousand times before and follow her as she rounds the corner and to the end of the hallway. As I round the hallway I no longer see the love of my life, but just a bright light and for some reason I'm following it. Something's telling me that I'll find my happiness there and I don't doubt them one bit.   
  
  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA.  
  
  
For some reason I get the feeling I need to speak with Harm. I've had these feelings before and they never come out in my favor. Sure Chloe and Harm were rescued, but not without harm done to them.   
  
I wait for him to answer his cell phone. He was only going to the bank and to the deli right. Finally a voice answers. Somewhere in my mind I know that it's not Harm's voice, but my mouth won't say anything else.  
  
"Harm." I almost cry out.   
  
"No ma'am. May I ask who this is?" The voice asks.   
  
"Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie, I work with Commander Harmon Rabb. May I ask what you're doing with his phone?"  
  
"Ma'am I think you should come down to First Street Bank right away."  
  
I hang up the phone knowing deep down inside of me that Harm's gone, but yet in a far better place than this.   
  
  
  
Well it feels like slow motion   
I hear the gun exploding   
I see the flash that brings me to my knees  
And I feel the warmth flowing out of me.   
But In my mind I'm climbing up the stairs and walking down the hall   
And Heather's standing there  
October ninety-nine I see us in New England in the fall.  
Our love will last forever like that 8x10 hanging on Heather's Wall.  
Hanging on Heather's Wall.   
  
I see the money on the floor and his gun there by the door   
He was tryin' to rob the bank when I walked in.  
Oh, but this is not the way it's supposed to end.   
  
But In my mind I'm climbing up the stairs and walking down the hall   
And Heather's standing there  
October ninety-nine I see us in New England in the fall.  
Our love will last forever like that 8x10 hanging on Heather's Wall.  
Hanging on Heather's Wall.   
  
Oh somewhere, someone says we've lost him now  
But I look up and I see Heather's smile  
So, how can I be dying   
  
When I'm climbing up the stairs and walking down the hall.  
And I see a bright light there.   
October ninety-nine that picture of New England in the fall.  
Our love will last forever like that 8x10 hanging on Heather's Wall.   
Hangin' on Heather's Wall.  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
SONG IS HEATHER'S WALL PERFORMED BY TY HERNDON. 


End file.
